


Melodies of Night

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Gol sucks.





	Melodies of Night

Kissed by time and scorned by fate,  
With a map of all his past despair  
Across his face like a scraped-up slate,  
The ghost of love that once lived there.  
  
A scented wind deceives and lies,  
It tells of flowers long since lost  
And stimulates his silent cries  
That call for Jim at any cost  
  
But past despair gives way to Light  
On Vulcan still, you touch a star  
And let the melodies of night  
Transport you where the angels are.

_Of course, and then **[this](http://spirk.cosmicduckling.com/tmp)** happened... :-D_


End file.
